The invention relates to an apparatus at a carding machine having a web removal and sliver formation device, wherein there are provided, following on from the web removal device, a web-guiding element, a web funnel and a pair of draw-off rollers (calender rollers), which are arranged to pivot about a rotary mounting.
In a known apparatus, a screw connection is provided between the web-guiding element, the draw-off rollers (calendering mechanism) and the draw-off roller covering. In order to be able to carry out maintenance and servicing work on the calendering mechanism, the screw connections have to be released and removed, which can be done only by using tools. Because the fastening is screwed through several components in succession and consists partly of sheet metal edge parts, dimensional discrepancies can occur in the spacing dimension between the web-guiding element and the associated nip roller. Even when the web-guiding element (for example “Webspeed” web-guiding device) is completely disassembled, the accessibility of the calendering rollers (draw-off rollers) is still inadequate.
It is an aim of the to provide an apparatus of the kind described at the beginning which avoids or mitigates the mentioned disadvantages and which especially is dimensionally stable and facilitates maintenance and servicing work.